


Unexpected Check-up

by LadyLestrade, Miss_L



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLestrade/pseuds/LadyLestrade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Loky is worried about his health and seeks medical advice from Dr. Thoir.<br/>Please read the note ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> So, LadyLestrade (bless her innocent heart - ahem) dared me to write a fic for the following prompt: "write a faux fan fic with as many of those fuck-funny awful terms as possible", which then turned (escalated) quickly into a cross of smut fanfic and "original" porno-literature, to be parodied in the style of '50 Shades of Grey'. So, I am warning you: this is crack and not to be taken seriously in ANY way!!! And again, thanks to LadyLestrade for not only prompting and pushing and nagging, but also bèta'ing and overal helping me write this little monster :) <3

‘Mr Loky?’

The lean young man with long black hair, combed back slickly, uncrossed his lanky legs and got up. He followed the doctor into the office, quietly turning the key in the lock as he shut the door behind him. Dr Thoir sat behind his desk and clasped his hands together, looking with a jovial smile as his patient took a seat. Mr Loky tried to ignore the doctor’s rippling muscles, clearly visible underneath the regulation white coat, or the mane of blonde hair that was so carelessly spread out over his shoulders, or the stubble on his cheeks and chin he wanted to kiss, and rub, and bite at. Instead, he focussed on the blue eyes: deep and bright like the sea, and just as beautiful.

‘So, Mr Loky…’

‘Call me Dom,’ his patient cooed, leaning closer and winking slyly. The man then sat back in his chair with a charming smile. Dr Thoir looked flabbergasted for a moment – the deep, slick voice did something to his loins for sure, and that wink… – but shook it off, becoming professionalism itself again. He smiled once more.

‘Right. Dominic?’ Those breathtaking lips curved upwards again. He shifted in his chair a little, crossing his legs.

‘No. Just Dom.’

‘Right.’ The doctor proceeded to look at the patient’s dossier, ignoring the slight blush making its way up his cheeks. He cleared his throat forcefully when he saw the request, then looked up at the patient again. Dom had unzipped his leather jacket, revealing a thin shirt under it, a tie knotted carelessly on top. His hands were laying loosely in his lap, but the thighs on the man made the Doctor’s mouth water. God, it was so long ago he’d had a man! Damn. Back to work. His blush deepened and he kept his eyes trained on the papers in front of him now.

‘Prostate examination? Are you not a little bit too young for that?’

‘I worry a little about my health, Doctor…’ The seductive purr made the blonde medic look up sharply. Dom was looking him up and down with heavily lidded eyes. Thoir felt his trousers become too tight around his scrotum, his dick twitching and begging for attention. He shifted on his chair, too.

‘Do you have any re… reason to believe something might be wrong?’ The patient shrugged, an innocent expression making its way onto his face as he noticed the doctor’s discomfort. Then a smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth and he tugged at his jacket. In doing so, he revealed a big bulge in his lap, mirroring the Doctor’s. When he saw Thoir staring, he slowly, teasingly uncrossed his legs and put them far apart, allowing the man opposite him a good, long look before he leant forward. The doc was positively purple in the face now, and squirming in his seat.

The patient smiled again, tugging at his tie a little, loosening the garment purposefully. The doctor swallowed, then coughed, the swallowed again. Big drops of sweat stood out on his forehead now and Dom decided to take pity on the man.

‘I may have lied to you, Doctor… I’m not here for a _medical_ examination. At least, not _that_ kind…’ He straightened his back again, erection as big as a baby’s arm fairly tenting his fine linen trousers. _Oh God, he’s not wearing any underwear!_ Thoir was certain that he would not be able to walk now if he wanted to, his sausage trapped painfully in his denims. Then Dom stood up, lean and graceful like a panther, and shed his jacket on the floor before walking over to the good doctor. All the blonde man could do, was stare.

Mr Loky leant over and turned the doctor’s swivel chair towards him, his erection almost poking the sitting man in the eye.

Dom purred again. ‘I did come here to see a _Doctor,_ Doctor…´ Thoir couldn´t bring out a word, but then again, no words were needed. He brought up his hand and palmed the huge dick through the fabric with eager fingers.

‘Mmmm, yes!’ The “patient” groaned and arched his back at the touch. ‘Oh, Doctor, aaaaah!’ He gripped the wild blonde locks under his hands tightly as Dr Thoir unzipped his trousers and took out the huge love-hammer hidden inside. He looked at the implement with surprise and admiration.

‘It’s so big!’ He whispered breathessly before wetting his lips and taking the drooling rock-hard member in his mouth, moaning like a filthy slut as he did so. Dom thrust his bratwurst in the doctor’s hot wet mouth, feeling the back of his throat contract as his head hit it deeply, streams of pre-come gushing down onto that soft tongue that was now tickling the veins on the underside of his cock.

‘Aaaaah!’ The lust-soaked voice was positively driving Thoir mad, but he kept sucking his patient off hard, twirling his tongue around, bobbing his head in a dizzying rhythm. Suddenly, the hands on his head stopped him roughly. Dom pulled out his cock and leant forward towards his medic, allowing the sitting man to drown in his eyes before he claimed that debauched, humid mouth with his own, tasting his musk on the abused tongue. Hmmm, this felt good! The doc took a hold of his rod again, but Dom pushed his hands away roughly. His voice went down another octave, matching a sea of lava and melted chocolate with a coating of fine whiskey and cigar-smoke as he whispered in the other man’s ear.

‘I want you to fuck me, Doctor, I want that thick, slick cock of yours in my tight, unused hole. I want you to hammer me so hard I won’t be able to walk properly for a week. Maybe two.’ The words set his doctor’s loins even more on fire than before, and he groaned powerlessly, forgetting how to speak completely. The other man undid his denims, exposing the throbbing, already glistening with arousal beaver-pounder inside. Oh God, he was huge! No matter, Dom had come prepared. He took a bottle of lube out of the pocket of his trousers and lubed up the doctor’s dick, flicking his wrist up and down the length for good measure, claiming the cum gun as his own. The other man’s jaw had gone slack and he threw his head back in relish, hips thrusting desperately. Loky smirked.

He took off his tie and shirt, and slipped out of his own trousers and shoes before he sank onto the doctor’s dick in an almost fluid movement, facing the man and leaning on his broad, set shoulders for support. They keened simultaneously and Thoir’s Excalibur of doom entered Dom’s forbidden cave, stretching the walls of his inner castle on his way in.

‘Ooooh, Doctor!’ Dom almost screamed as Thoir took a rough hold of his hips and lifted him up from his lap, just to pull him back down swiftly, ramming his fun stick deeper inside the man’s inner sanctuary, hitting his prostate hard. He repeated the movements, making Dom’s screams louder each time. The patient’s eyes were closed now, neck slack. The doctor proceeded to claim his collar bone and throat with passionate kisses mixed in with some light biting and nibbling. Oh, he tasted so good! Like tangy sweat, and musk, and man… All wrapped together in a tasty enchilada. Speaking of enchiladas, his burrito of lust was very much engorged now, slapping against the doc’s belly on his way up and down each time.

‘So, Mr Loky,’ the medic groaned in between the thrusts, ‘still think you don’t want that prostate examination?’ His only answer was whory panting, Dom’s arms clenching tightly around his neck as if he was the last raft in a sea of passion. They were really going at it like rabbits now, and both very close to a mind-shattering orgasm.

‘Ah, ah, Doctor, of God, yes! Ahhhhhhh!!!’ Thoir was squeezing Loky’s waist tightly now, pulling the man downward as he continued to pound his delicious twinkle cave with relish, feeling the muscles of Dom’s rectum tighten around his yoghurt gun. Dom’s pecker was almost purple now, and the doctor took a rough hold of it with one hand while still supporting that delicious, writhing creature with his other. He stroked that gorgeous wing dang doodle up and down, until he felt the man’s back strain and a load of pearly cum shoot out so hard, it hit him in the face. Oh, that was so hot! He licked some cum off his lips and cheeks before he proceeded to seek release for his own warrior of love while Dom’s muscles kept tightening around him. He came hard, seeing stars and not being able to breathe for a moment.

When he had panted it out, he put his head against Dom’s shoulder and sighed. He could already feel his love-juice dripping from the man’s tight, shuddering flower onto his lap, staining his denims, but he didn’t care. Their mutual passion was fulfilled, and he had a satisfied patient on his hands.


End file.
